


Felicitaciones, te odio

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eres ahora para mí no más que bazofia. Te odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicitaciones, te odio

Me jode el aire que respiras.  
Me jode porque ya no me miras.  
Me jode quien a tu lado está.  
Me jode que la diferencia marcada está.  
Me jode que no sea como antes.  
Me jode no poder verte cuando te levantes.  
Me jode todo lo que signifiques tú…

—¿Qué demonios rima con tú? ¿Tiramisú? Sí, claro, sonaría incluso a ironía el hecho de relacionar algo dulce con la mierda que eres —dijo el de rastas rubias mientras miraba una foto en donde él aparecía dándose un beso con otro chico de cabello negro y maquillaje en los ojos. 

Pensó en lanzar su guitarra al suelo al creer que ya ni valía la pena componer algo para el idiota de su ex, pero luego se reculó en sus pensamientos puesto que su Gibson era más importante que un momento de rabia. 

Tom no era de los que escribían poemas, menos canciones, pero en ese instante quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo porque eso hacía con él, mientras que él se ocupaba de la letra, Tom componía la melodía con su guitarra. Pero ahora estas letras le habían salido del hígado, de la rabia que sentía, la rabia y el dolor, el leve desconsuelo que lo atormentaba. 

“No eres tú, soy yo, es mejor para los dos. Lo nuestro se convertiría en una relación enfermiza con el tiempo” esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza mientras acomodaba su guitarra en su estuche y luego se amarraba las rastas en una coleta. Sí, claro, mierdas y más mierdas salían de boca de él, seguro le apestaría la boca a estas alturas, maldito egoísta, decía Tom. 

Él no era de plástico, Tom sentía, había llorado después de que Bill —el cual ni merecería que se le llamase por su nombre— había cortado con él de esa forma tan fría e hipócrita puesto que a los días lo veía contento con alguien más. No sabía si era alguna amiga o alguna zorra con la cual estaba pero se le veía feliz y no con el rostro aburrido y desinteresado que ponía cuando estaba junto a él los últimos días. Y no se podía decir que Tom no había hecho de todo, incluso en búsqueda de mantenerlo feliz le había hecho una mamada, tragándose su orgullo y el semen de Bill de paso.

Esnifó y se limpió con los ojos con furia, y eso que él pensaba ofrecerle su primera vez a Bill. Se sentía un maricón, un puto maricón, uno que seguía enamorado con todas sus fuerzas de Bill.


End file.
